


I'd Rather Ride Around With You

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from PandoraBox82: Sharon and Andrea stuck in a traffic jam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Ride Around With You

I asked for a prompt and I got Andrea/Sharon stuck in a traffic jam, so here we go. Thank you to PandoraBox82 as always for your great prompts.  
…  
I’d Rather Ride Around With You  
Andrea/Sharon  
…  
It was the hottest day LA had seen in almost 2 months and here they were stuck in the biggest traffic jam and the air conditioning in the car had been somewhat temperamental of late, Sharon glanced over at Andrea who had put the window all the way down but it wasn’t helping much as there was no wind in the air.  
“Andrea, are you alright?”  
“Sure…just a little warm.”  
Andrea offered a small smile as Sharon watched her undo a few buttons of her blouse, a light shade of blue which brought out the blue in her eyes. Sharon averted her gaze and Andrea turned around and searched her purse.  
“Ahhhh, found it. Here, you might need one too.”  
Andrea brought out 2 bottles of water and handed one to Sharon, who took the bottle without fuss.  
“Thank you.”  
“How long do you think we’ll be stuck here?”  
“I’m not sure; I think it could be a car accident up ahead.”  
“Great, we’re going to be late for court aren’t we?”  
“If we even make it at all, they might have to think about delaying it. There’s no telling how long this will take.”  
“I’ll phone Judge Parsons…let him know what’s happened.”  
Sharon kept her eyes on the road ahead, moving just a fraction every now and again while Andrea made the phone call to the court house to inform them that they’d have to delay the trial a day. Sharon could hear the voice of Judge Parsons on the other end of the phone as Andrea held the phone away from her ear.  
“Yes Judge I understand, but it’s a traffic jam….there’s not much I can do. Under the circumstances I think delaying the trail is the best thing. There’s not much point having everyone hanging around the court house when we don’t know if Captain Raydor and I will even make it on time. Yes Judge, of course…thank you.”  
Andrea hung up and tossed her cell in to her purse before leaning back in the seat.  
“Was he alright?”  
“Didn’t you hear him, he wasn’t happy but as I said…what can we do.”  
“I’m sorry about this Andrea.”  
“Why are you apologizing…you didn’t cause the traffic jam.”  
“No…true.”  
…  
It went quiet in the car, Andrea watching Sharon from the corner of her eye, her hand gripping the steering wheel.  
“How have you been?” Andrea asked suddenly.  
“Oh, well…you?”  
“Not too bad.”  
The silence appeared again, Andrea rolling her eyes at how childish this was beginning to feel like. Andrea undid her seatbelt before turning to Sharon.  
“Andrea, your seatbelt.”  
“Oh we’re not moving anyway, look when are we going to talk about this?”  
“Talk about what?”  
“Sharon seriously…you’ve been weird with me since Buzz’s birthday.”  
“I know…I’m sorry. Andrea this is new to me, when you kissed me when you dropped me off at the condo I was…surprised.”  
“Surprised? Why?”  
“Well for a start, I didn’t know that you were…”  
“Gay?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m not gay, I’m bisexual. I like both men and women and that night, we spent time together, which for once didn’t include convicting someone and…I enjoyed your company. I never planned on kissing you; it just seemed to be a perfect moment.”  
“I’ve never…I’ve never been with a woman before Andrea, the reason I’ve been avoiding you is because I don’t know how to handle this pacific situation.”  
Andrea lay the side of her head on the headrest, tucking her blonde hair behind her air before letting out a breath.  
“What did you feel?”  
“What did I…”  
“When I kissed you, what did you feel? Anger…disgust….”  
“Oh no, none of the above.”  
“Then tell me what you felt.”  
“Happy.” She smiled.  
“Really.”   
“Then a little guilty.”  
“Why guilty, you’re not in a relationship, you’ve divorced Jack. What do you have to feel guilty about?”  
“Rusty, he’s had so much going on in his life and me getting involved with another woman, I could only imagine what he’s say.”  
Andrea leaned over, her hand on Sharon’s leg.  
“Sharon, Rusty’s a good kid. I’m sure if he had a problem with something like this he’d tell you, he’d make a point of it I’m sure.”  
“And what about my Team.”  
“If they cared about you at all, I’m sure they’d only want you to be happy. Look, I’m not pushing you in to a relationship with me. I just want you know that Buzz’s birthday was fun, I enjoyed spending time with you, I like you…a lot. You shouldn’t feel obligated to make everyone else around you happy. Your happiness comes first.”  
…  
Sharon’s cell rang, quickly answering it while Andrea turned her attentions to the road in front of them.  
“Andy…what can I do for you?”  
“We were wondering where you were, they said court cancelled…what happened?”  
“We’re stuck in a traffic jam, there’s no way we’d have made it on time.”  
“We?”  
“Yes, DDA Hobbs and I are in the car.”  
“Oh…have you spoken to her.”  
“Yes.”  
“Are things sorted between you?”  
“Sort off.”  
“You can’t speak freely.”  
“Not really.”  
“Look, I know it was hard for you to talk to me about what happened with her but you know what. If you like her, screw everyone. After the crap you went through with Jack, you deserve some happiness and you could worse. Andrea’s a good one, and if you’re worried about the kid…don’t be. He’s the last person who should be judging you dating another woman.”  
Sharon couldn’t help but laugh when he brought up Rusty.  
“Well I suppose you’re right there.”  
“Do you like her…Andrea?”  
Sharon turned to look at Andrea who was busy reading some files she’d brought with her.  
“I do, very much.”  
“Then go for it, take that leap…you won’t regret it.”  
“Thanks Andy.”  
“Don’t mention it, you’re a good friend Sharon. Don’t bother coming back to the office, take her to dinner as Gianelli’s, mention my name, he’ll put it on my tab.”  
“Andy you don’t have too do…”  
“I want too, go on.”  
“Alright…thank you.”  
“Tell me all about it tomorrow…night Sharon.”  
Sharon hung up before undoing her own seatbelt and taking the file from Andrea’s hand.  
“Sharon what are you…”  
Andrea went quiet when Sharon cupped her face in her hands and kissed her, Andrea’s own hand coming to Sharon’s arm before both pulled back.  
“Wow…” Andrea smiled.  
“I’ve decided.” She smiled.  
“Yeah…Andy have something to do with your sudden change of heart.”  
“He might have.”  
“Well I don’t care, either way…it’s worked in my favour.”  
Andrea kissed Sharon some more before they were interrupted by the honking of a car horn behind them.  
“Honey…I think we’re moving.” Andrea said.  
“Crap.”  
Sharon put her seatbelt back on before beginning their journey back home.  
…  
-Fin

How was it…crap, I don’t know. It’s been a while since I’ve written any Major Crimes…other fandoms kind of took over my writing xx


End file.
